Distinct soybean varieties have been shown to exhibit different degrees of tolerance to the herbicide metribuzin (Wax et al. Agron. Journal. 68:484-486, 1976). Genetic linkage between soybean loci associated with Phytophora resistance and loci associated with metribuzin tolerance have also been reported (Kilen, Journal of Heredity, 77(4):275-277, 1986).